Poker Night
by Lebrezie
Summary: Sigh, its just another poker game, in a dirty basement with all her brothers friends...or so Namine thought. The question isn't who will win, its if she will be able to keep up her poker face or not...It's close to crack, but don't worry, it's got plot!


**Lebrezie**: Hey guys, I wrote this awhile ago and didn't upload it, but now I feel like getting a few one shots posted…because, well multi-chapter stories are so…long (and they require too much effort)

Neways, hope you enjoy!

**S**ummary: It's about Namine and her men, or rather her brother's men…playing poker. The big question isn't about who will win, its about if she will be able to keep up the poker face, or will the truth be revealed? It's close to crack, but don't worry, it's got a plot.

~X~

**P. o. k. e. r. N. i. g. h. t.**

Hola, my name is Namine and so far life has been one hell of a roller coaster; fun and wild, yet at the same time, sick and terribly twisted.

Now, if you don't know me at all, which I am assuming you don't, then I should inform you; I am being completely sarcastic when I say that my life is twisted.

In actuality, my life, if you could even call it that, is rather boring.

For starters I have an older brother, aka the reason I haven't dated anyone in almost two years.

Yep, that's right, since Cloud discovered the gym and this mysterious thing called muscles not even my blond hair and blue eyes can keep the guys coming.

If a guy even looks at me, Cloud takes action, and well let's just say it's highly possible they could go temporarily blind.

This, ahem, rule applies to every single guy on the face of the Earth except for six; my brother's best friends.

To conclude this introduction, my life is awesome, couldn't be better, well unless of course everything was different.

Too bad its never going to change, at least not until I raise enough money to go half away across the country; and even then I am sure Cloud would find a way to chase away any cute pool boy or adorable check-out guy that looks my way.

Till then, I am stuck here, in my room, on a Friday night. I sighed, and continued to type; at least the guys would be here soon.

Yep, every Friday my older brother holds a poker night. Now before you jump to conclusions, no, we don't play with actual money, just poker chips.

I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy losing money, and neither does my older brother...Scary to think it must be a family trait.

Anyway, this is how the night usually plays out:

The guys show up, they eat, for hours, then after they are satisfied they call me down from my room (yes I am a hermit) to play a few rounds.

Currently, it's the part of the evening where the guys show up one by one. I can hear them pouring drinks and bickering like guys do, occasionally the hilarious _'that's what she said'_ is screamed along with a serious of profanities and inappropriate discussions.

I prefer to stay out of those discussions, as best as I can. Once I came down before I was called and walked into a conversation about my boobs.

Not only was that awkward, but when Cloud returned from the bathroom he immediately proceeded to jumped around yelling how he had just made a new record.

I almost gagged before running back up the stairs.

Since then, I wait till they call me. So far, it's been a very good decision on my part. So while they talked and screamed, I was in my room, writing…yea, I guess you could say I am one of those hermit writers.

"Namine! Come down! We're waiting on you!" Cloud called from the basement.

Smiling to myself I saved my work, shut down my lap top and hopped off the bed.

After grabbing a few carrot sticks out of the fridge I rushed downstairs, and walked into the dimly lit room. The lighting was for the atmosphere; Cloud said it made things more legit. Personally, I thought it was unnecessary; for one it made my eyes hurt, squinting for five hours straight was never fun.

"Finally," Axel whined, "It felt like you were never gonna get here."

I sent him a glare, but otherwise ignored his comment, that was typical Axel behavior and I was used to his, ahem, comments by now.

I glanced around the room, and smiled. Everyone was here, and I took my regular seat, across from Axel of course, because I knew he would cheat if he got the chance, and I wasn't about to let him see my cards.

Roxas was to my left, and Cloud was on my right. Sora and Riku were there as well, along with Ven and Hayner.

This was the group, all guys, except me, and I kinda liked it that way.

I am sorta considered one of the guys; the title makes girls jealous, but it's really not that great. For example, because I am considered a guy that obviously means I have no feelings, and am therefore prone to insults and nasty comments that would never be said to a normal girl.

At first the comments were atrocious; and they were mainly made my Axel. For some reason he was appalled at the fact that a girl was allowed into their all-to-lame circle of seven.

The only reason why I am even allowed to play is because, one I am Cloud's off-limits sister, and second, I am damn good at poker.

Since then I have learned to ignore the senseless ramble of all parties; especially Axel's.

"Deal Namine in, I want to start this." Riku said cockily, he thought he was the best, and well, to be frank, that's because he is. He taught himself how to count cards, because he was bored; I swear if I had his brain I'd have higher dreams than getting busted in Vegas.

"Speaking of Namine," Sora said, before winking at me and punching Roxas.

I blushed, not this again. I hated when their inappropriate guy talk lingered during the game.

"Guys, just shut up and play," I rolled my eyes and glanced at my hand.

Queen of hearts, ten of diamonds, two of spades and a nine of hearts. I smiled, not bad. All I needed was a Jack and I could win this round.

I looked around and glared at Riku; with my hand I was sure to win, and oh boy, did I make him know it.

"Hey, Sora's actually got a point." Riku smirked; he was trying to distract me. I sighed inwardly, too bad it was working.

"What that he never gets any?" I laughed, trying to keep my cool. Insulting them usually shut them up; unfortunately this was a special case, and my plan seemed to be failing, miserably.

See the truth is…lets just say I have an interesting past. I winced at the memories and tried to focus on the game.

A ten was on the table, good a pair. I threw in two chips.

"No," Riku stated, looking at me blankly, "the hilariously ironic point is that we've all _been_ with Namine in one way or another."

I choked when he said that, and desperately avoided his eyes and Cloud's, who I suspected to be glaring at me right about now.

"In other words…" Axel hinted with a blatant smirk on his face.

"Namine's not one of the guys, she's really the group slut!" Hayner exclaimed excitedly. I glared at him, the first thing that comes out of his mouth all night, and it is an insult; all to be expected from an idiot who doesn't even realize he's bleeding his cards all over the table.

"Check and Mate," Riku said cockily, it was an awful play on words, but he still managed to get two points across. One how he had just won the game; he sent me an evil smirk before showing his cards to the whole table. Three accesses, damnit.

And two, how Hayner and his foul mouth, were semi-correct.

Not only did Riku love beating me, but he loved embarrassing me at the same time.

"You guys are all ass holes!" I muttered before sending Riku an especially nasty glare and throwing my loosing hand on the table.

Not only am I a loser, but I am also considered a whore by a series of losers playing poker in a dirty basement. It's times like this when I seriously begin to question my life.

"Namine think about it!" Hayner said, loudly, clearly he wasn't focused on the game at all.

"Yea, freshman year you went on a date with me!" Sora said smiling. Hayner smirked and patted him on the shoulder, for some reason taking me to see Transformers II was an accomplishment that deserved congratulations.

I rolled my eyes, "That was freshman year, besides the only thing we did was hold hands!" I screamed, desperately hoping that the tooth fairy would swoop in and wipe that sickening grin off his face.

"Oh, and don't forget I was your first kiss!" Riku chimed in, sending me a toothy smile. And just to think, I almost started liking him again.

"Yea," Sora said agreeing, "You guys dated for like…three months!" They all agreed, and Riku began to tell the story about how I laughed when he tried to make out with me for the first time because I thought it was awkward and gross.

"Yea, and then there was that time you got dared to kiss me after homecoming," Axel said sending me a fierce smirk.

"And just the other weekend you fell asleep on Roxas' shoulder while we were watching Sherlock Holmes!" Hayner exclaimed excitedly.

I covered my reddening face with my hands and desperately hoped that my glare would somehow manage to shut him up.

I liked Roxas, alright, I admit it, and so maybe we fell asleep…together, after a movie last weekend, but that doesn't give Hayner, or anyone the right to call it out in front of all the guys.

Besides it's not my fault I fell asleep! Sherlock Holmes was way too confusing and complicated to follow, I had nothing else to do but sleep. It was mere coincidence that Roxas's should was there for me to rest on!

I slowly glanced up at Roxas, he was looking at something apparently very interesting in the opposite corner of the room.

It official, this was far beyond embarrassing; too bad it was about to get worse…

Because Cloud coughed, loudly, which broke me out of my humiliated state. I hesitantly looked up…at my brother.

Oh shit, I completely forget he was there. My eyes widened as a single, terrible thought crossed my mind. We had just been talking about how much I had gotten around, if you could even call it that, with Cloud, my big, overprotective brother in the room. Yep, this is worse than awkward.

I gulped loudly, sent him a shy smile, and watched in horror as his face turned from shocked, to angry, to livid and then, dare I say, stoic. It only took a few moments before Cloud calmed his temper enough to forcefully kick the guys out.

He had just finished slamming the door in Roxas's apologetic face, when I sighed one final time. For some odd reason I couldn't help but feel that poker night was officially over, possibly for good.

He then turned to me, and said my name in a horrific tone that clearly meant danger; he sent me one of the most enraged glares I have ever lived to tell about.

In that moment I prayed to god, because damn if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

X

**Lebrezie**: Alright guys, I have a confession to make, about 50% of this is true, literately, as in, if I wrote an autobiography some of these, ahem, events would be in it.

Yep…now that confession time is over…

Hoped you liked it, it was fun and light, and crack-ish. Hehe.

And as all of you should know, I was in no way calling Namine a slut…Hayner was. Haha

**Review**!_** Por favor**_.

And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


End file.
